iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
The High Septon
The High Septon is the leader of the Faith, the Avatar of the Seven. He was elected in 398 AC after the passing of the previous High Septon, The Discreet One. Far younger than any High Septon in recent memory, his election is already causing ripples through the Faith. History Lucantine was born the fourth son of Lord Wyllam Waxley and his wife in the year 359 AC, Lucantine never truly knew how to act the fourth son. From the very beginning he took upon himself a certain authority and demeanour of righteousness which soon caused strife between him and his brothers. It was this animosity that soon lead to his parents considering sending him into the Faith. It wasn’t long before Lucantine noticed this apprehensive behaviour of his parents, and he, having no desire to be sent away, approached a few of the household servants regarding the matter. Acting sweet and innocent as he ever could, and in one or two cases going so far as to intimidate them, he managed to find out certain bits of information regarding his parent’s plans for him (Espionage). Then and there, Lucantine desired to impress the right way upon the household, to ensure all was in proper order, that he once more would be in his proper place. For most of all, Lucantine believed in rules, rules which he believed were written into man and society, and rules which never should be changed. One of these rules was the order and place of a Nobleborn, and that place was not with the faith. There was no seeming reason for his eldest brother deciding to join the Watch, he had never shown any desire for it before...Yet some thought it lead back to Lucantine, who had discovered certain urges his eldest brother always tried to keep hidden. (Sabotage). It was then that Lucantine learnt that even plans that should lead to one result, often don’t when filling the minds of the ineffectual, for that was all of man. So it was that Lucantine found himself in the care of the Faith, being raised to be a Septon. Though it was not a role he had desired, it was one he took to quite easily. For in the Faith he found rules, he found dictates, an enforcement of the idea of man’s wickedness. And so, Lucantine resolved to become the Faith. He became an expert in laws, in morals, and was stringent in ensuring all others followed them. Though he did not find belief in the Seven easy, he was quick to criticize any who did not live up to the perfect standards he demanded. More than once a Septon who was charged with teaching him ended up “retiring” or even “on pilgrimage” after Lucantine learnt of some failing of theirs (Sabotage e). Ordination came swiftly for the young Lucantine, now nineteen years of age. Yet the ill-will he had bred with his superiors with his moralistic behaviour did not serve him well when it came to receiving his first Assignment...Essos. He had effectively been sent away, banished, exiled to preach amongst the heathens...It was not something Lucantine would forget. Braavos was his first stop, a city known for its rough streets and dangerous Bravos. It was there he met Ser Garreth, and there he pulled the man from the streets of the city, rescuing him from the hands of a few ruffians a bit too easily impressed by mighty words and denunciations, though the staff and thurible helped as well (Blunt Weapons.). Realizing the danger the streets of Braavos often posed, Lucantine persuaded Garreth to stay by his side, and the man has through thick and thin, leading to his knighting by Lucantine a year later. Two years later Lucantine found himself without a home once more, exiled by the Septon of the Sept-Beyond-The-Seas after Lucantine had taken to the streets to denounce the man for not celebrating the Feast of the Warrior for fear of the feast causing problems in the city...In Lucantine’s mind no threat could justify breaking the rules that had become so important to him. The next eighteen years were spent travelling Essos, teaching others the “proper tongue” of the Seven, and spreading their word...With limited success. But every adventure must come to an end, for there are tasks more mundane to take care of. Thus it was that Lucantine found himself in King’s Landing once more, intent on exposing and fighting against the corruption he perceived to be filling the Faith. It seemed the Seven had a sense of humour, for not long after his arrival was the previous High Septon claimed for the gods, and by a twist of fate at a time when the realm could ill afford another power struggle...and Lucantine found himself elected to the office. This promotion was not of his own doing, though...Forces beyond his comprehension had brought him into office. Septon Geralt of the Most Devout, a former mentor of Lucantine, had been so close to seizing the office for himself, yet he could not reach it. Thus a compromise was decided upon, a candidate all factions believed they could easily manipulate and turn to their own ends. Would they be right in their assumptions? Had they elected the High Septon They Didn’t Know? As of yet no one has seen who this new High Septon is, or what he holds dear...Only time will tell. 398 AC Quotes "THE AGE OF COMPASSION TO THE DEMON FOLLOWERS IS OVER! THE AGE OF OPEN DISCUSSION AND FRIENDSHIP IS CLOSED! No longer will we entertain the fantasies of their red demon! No longer will we allow them to take your children, your loved ones and consign them to the fires most wicked! To those who have doubt, to those who question...I have no time for you! All I can do is remind them of my SCORN, and their WRETCHEDNESS!" - From the High Septon's First Address "You wish to look me in my face? GO SEE THE GODS FIRST!" - In a response to a call to show his face during his first address. "Maegor made the mistake of trying to bring the Faith under his heel. Baelor made the mistake of allowing himself to be enveloped by it. A good king must never be enveloped by it, but always remain submissive to it. Do you understand what I am trying to say, my son?" - The High Septon to Orys Baratheon at their first meeting. "You would like to know perhaps, why it is that I still cannot in good faith consent to crown you...You did not pray." - The High Septon to Orys Baratheon. Quotes & Thoughts About the High Septon Oh, Orys understood this man well enough. This new High Septon wanted to open up the veins of his Realm. - Orys Baratheon. Category:Religion Category:Septon Category:Valeman